bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Río
Río (大河, Ōkawa; Spanish for "River", Japanese for "Stream") is an Arrancar as well as the former séptima (7th) Espada before he left do to his traitorous actions towards his fellow subordinates. Once the "Son" to King Baraggan Luisenbarn, of Hueco Mundo Río believes he is the rightful king to the desert world after the fall of both Baraggan and Sōsuke Aizen. Río would come to join the Yūi, seeking for the power to take control. Appearance Taking the form of a young boy, Río is a short young boy with messy black hair and blue eyes, his right covered with a eye patch. He wears a white dress shirt with a black over coat and a pair of black slacks. Around his over coat is a large blue scarf that is tied in a bow. A top hat sits on his head with a horizontal blue stripe. Río is often seen sitting in a large eccentric chair with his "toys" surrounding and protecting him. Personality Arrogant and selfish, Río acts like a typical prince. He considers everyone to be below him and that he is a "perfect being". Río claims to just be going along with Tarō for the ride, only to see if he can actually achieve his desired goals. If Tarō can manage to create an army of Mukuro, Río will finally have the powers to take back his "fathers" former kingdom. Río never smiles, not even when he himself mocks another. He cannot fathom that he is actually working alongside such lesser beings. He often reminds his subordinates that they are nothing compared to him, the rightful king of Hueco Mundo. When talking down to his subordinates, Río commonly remarks that "They will be the first to go when I is King." Abilities *'Sonído Master': A practioner in the art of Sonído, Río can move instantly from one place to another. When moving, Río emits a loud static sound that comes with Sonído. Sonído is notably Río's greatest skill, outmatching any Captain level in combat with this. According to Río, he is the fastest member of Yūi, although his true prowess has yet to be seen. **'Afterimages': When moving, Río is capable of leaving blurred after images of himself to divert the attention of his opponents. He often calls this a "Game of Hide and Seek". **'Vibración' (振動,'' Shindō''; Spanish for "Vibration", Japanese for "Oscillation"): A unique ability of Río's that lets him move through physical matter by vibrating the spiritual particles around him at insane speeds. By using Vibracíon in conjunction with his blade, Río can pierce through nearly any enemy defense. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Skilled in the field of hand-to-hand combat, Río rarely utilizes his skill in combat. When forced into close-combat, Río has shown to evaluate his opponents weak points and strike them accordingly. With this trait, he can get the upper hand on the largest of opponents. Río's unique style is called Vórtice (大混乱, Maelstrom). *' ': As an , Río is a user of the ability known as Cero. Taking a deep marigold color, Río is proficient in the use of Cero. Gathering the spiritual energy at his pointer finger, Río will release the Cero at full force. He has shown to use it quiet inventively, firing it towards the ground to create a cloud of dust for a quick escape during one occasion. **'Cero Cremar' (火葬 零, Kasōrei; Spanish for "Creaming Zero", Japanese for "Burning Execution Zero"): A unique Cero of Río's own design, he will gather together spiritual energy at the palm of his hands which are placed on top of each other. Tainting from its norm marigold color to a dark red/crimson, Río will fire the Cero at full power. Cero Cremar has shown to go as far as to rip through three city buildings in a single blow, something that makes Río chuckle. Zanpakutō Tormenta (雷雨, Raiu; Spanish for "Storm", Japanese for "Thunderstorm"): Sealing his powers within a black, gold-tipped cane, Río is capable of utilizing the cane for blocking and striking his foes. By pulling the butt of the cane, a blade is found sheathed within the cane allowing Río to stab his foes. *'Resurrección': Not yet Revealed Quotes Trivia